Quieter Times
by Cryselephantine
Summary: Our favorite scientists enjoy some downtime between missions. It's movie night. WARNING: Unusual Relationship. FOURSOME/POLYAMORY/POLYGAMOUS RELATIONSHIP Fluffy piece. Science Foursome : Tony Stark / Bruce Banner / Leo Fitz / Jemma Simmons


**Warnings**: Foursome, cuddles, scientists being cute, Fitz being mouthy and Simmons being a kitten while Tony and Bruce just love them.

It's a four-way relationship. Tony, Bruce, Leo and Jemma are all in one big polyamorous relationship because everything's fluffy and nothing hurts, okay?

For Ukelx because we have a gift for finding unusual pairings and just going crazy about them.

* * *

Tony felt himself being lulled to a dosing state by the low chatter of the tv, taking comfort in the weights against his side and on his leg. His hand was instinctively combing through the brunette silk tresses splayed across his knee, as a slightly calloused hand caressed his other thigh absentmindedly. He let his half-lidded eyes trail down the arm attached to the hand, to the round shoulder and the short spiked hair of his favorite engineer (save himself), who was curled between Bruce's legs, his lanky arm thrown over the biochemist's leg and onto his own, as he leant shoulder to shoulder with Jemma, their eyes fixed on the television, a bowl of popcorn balanced on their touching thighs.

"Noo, don't go there!" Jemma giggled behind her handful of popcorn as the cliché badly acted horror scene unravelled on their giant screen.

"Shhhh." Leo hushed next to her, poking her waist with his free hand, making her yelp lowly at him and poke him back in retaliation.

The billionaire was startled out of his reverie when the young Scotsman's arm disappear from his laps as the young man climbed up the couch and settled directly on the other curly haired man's lap, bending his legs so he could bury his bare feet in the couch under Tony.

Bruce immediately sneaked his arm around the younger man's waist, settling him more comfortable on him, as Leo blew a raspberry at Jemma who pouted and curled closer against the older engineer in mock reprisal. Tony and Bruce's eyes met over the two younger scientists' heads and smiled indulgently at their lovers' antics, before turning their attention back to the movie.

A pleasant lull fell on the quatuor again, barely interrupted by snorts of incredulity from Jemma or Leo. The two older lovers just basking in the presence of their younger pair. With Phil's team always on the move and Tony and Bruce's own researches, a quiet night to themselves was a rare occurrence, and they valued those little evenings of tranquility all the more.

Iron Man's hand resumed the caresses it had stopped, into Jemma's hair as the woman laid her head against his knee, one hand sneaking around his calf as the other simply rested against Bruce's bare ankle.

"D'you think I should make new repulsors that won't burn a person if she stood too close while I'm in flight?" Tony mumbled drowsily, his eyes drifting close again.

"You'd need a way to propel yourself which won't cause an blast force on direct impact, though."Leo replied, retrieving one of his legs from under Tony to poke him in the side with his foot. "That hasn't been invented yet."

"Then I should prob'bly do it." The older engineer retorted, catching his foot and laying it across his lap with his free hand, massaging it absently.

"Yeah." The curly haired SHIELD scientist snuffled, sighing contentedly as he propped his other leg across the other genius' laps.

"We said no shop-talk during movie night!" Came the indignant complaint from the young woman seated in front of them as she turned around to glared unconvincingly at her lovers. "Bruce and I aren't talking about brain chemistry so you're not allowed to talk about a hypothetical new toy!"

"So fierce." Tony purred, bending over Fitz's legs to drop a kiss on Simmons' forehead, smirking when her glare melted into a pout.

"Don't say that like it's a new thing! I'm always fierce!" She crunched her nose accusingly at the man over her glasses (Tony couldn't help thinking how cute and incredibly sexy it was that she always forwent her contacts when they were alone together).

"You're as fierce as a kitten, Jem'" Leo snickered before Bruce could stop him.

Reeling up like an offended cat, Jemma disentangled herself from the two older scientists limbs and straightened up on her knees to give a hard poke into Leo's belly. The Scotsman however was quicker and caught her hand, unbalancing her and she fell against her lovers with a high pitched yelp, earning a giggle from Leo as he steadied her against his legs, Bruce trying desperately to hide the amused smirk on his face while Tony did not even try.

Fitz smiled smugly at his team partner and lover who was looking at him mulishly over her askewed glasses and Tony felt a quiet heat rise in him when the younger engineer leaned into Simmons and kissed her, smothering her diatribe before she could start. Their kiss quickly morphed into a full-on make out session and all sleepiness gradually left Tony as he looked on the two scientists groping at each other on his and Bruce's laps. His eyes sought his Bruce's eyes again and he smirked at the arousal he could already see in his face.

"Well there goes our quiet movie night." He finally said out loud, making the two younger scientist unlock their lips long enough to giggle at him.

He fell silent again when Jemma rose to her knees again and exchanged a languorous kiss with Bruce, while Leo grabbed his shirt and dragged him into one just as heated as the one he'd just exchanged with the bio-chemist.

The movie played on, forgotten, as the youngest of the four dragged their quite willing partners off to their bedroom.

-Fin


End file.
